1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing rod holder for use in joining cast concrete work, comprising a hollow body for receiving the free, bent ends of the reinforcing rods.
2. Related Art
Such a reinforcing rod holder is known, for example, from CH-A-627 811, wherein its hollow body is formed from a front portion and a cover portion, and this holder is mainly produced from plastics material. In the last few years, the use of industrially manufactured reinforcing rod holders which have already been equipped with before leaving the factory has increased very considerably, and a large number of extremely varied reinforcing rod holders have been designed and used. During the course of ever wider applications and ever greater attempts at rationalisation, it has become apparent that ever greater significance is attributed to the thorough and rapid removal of the holder or portions thereof. This was initially taken into consideration, on the one hand, by replacing the reinforcing rod holders, which were originally formed only from expanded plastics material, by hollow bodies formed from plastics material, thereby substantially facilitating removal. However, the bodies formed from plastics material may break during removal and thereby involve additional work. On the other hand, there are reinforcing rod holders which are formed from metal or expanded metal and which remain in the wall after being embedded in concrete, so that it is only necessary to remove portions thereof, generally the cover portion. Reinforcing rod holders which are substantially formed only from metal are relatively expensive and, in addition, an increasing number of countries are inclined to issue regulations whereby metal portions have to be covered with a layer of concrete of specified thickness, for example 25 mm.